A bullet to be used in a muzzle-loading firearm is generally first lubricated. Then, subsequent to the lubrication operation, the bullet is inserted into the muzzle of the gun using a ramrod. Lubrication of the sidewall of the bullet is a somewhat messy operation, and a variety of devices have been disclosed for carrying out this procedure, examples being those taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 476,175; 2,403,032; and 4,108,044. These are generally relatively complex devices, which cannot readily be slipped into the pocket of a coat and which in some cases require fastening to a bench, so that such constructions cannot readily be used in the field.
Loading devices have also been disclosed in the prior art, examples being those in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,747,252 and 4,094,098. The loading tools are somewhat simpler in construction, but they require that the lubricated bullet be handled with the fingers. This not only results in soiling of the fingers or a glove, if used, but also results in loss of lubricant from the side of the bullet and possible transfer of lubricant to other areas.
Accordingly, a device which would provide for both lubrication and the loading operation without handling of the bullet subsequent to lubrication and which is yet simple enough in construction and light enough in weight so that it can be readily carried about and used in the field is greatly to be desired.